The Fellowship of the Amis
by Tziporah
Summary: You should have seen it coming. Nine Amis, nine people in the Fellowship...Let's just pray it doesn't end up in the PPC Bad Crossover section...
1. Foreword

Disclaimer: I realized I didn't have a disclaimer and this is in fact, bad. So, before they arrest me, I don't own Les Mis or Lord of the Rings, it's the brilliant minds of Hugo and Tolkien who do. I own myself, in fact, (Tzippy) but not Rei (she's SilentRiver here) or Lauvra (she's les-miz-genius)

Three teenage girls were chatting. Now, if these were stereotypical adolescents, they might be talking about movie stars or the newest edition of _Seventeen_. If they were normal adolescents, who knows what they could be talking about. However, these young women were strange. "It's just that killing people just because they have a nice house seems a bit bloodthirsty…" said Rei

"Yeah, revolutions I have nothing against but the Reign of Terror got a bit out of hand" Tzippy agreed.

"You guys are wrong. The Reign of Terror is just what was needed to put the aristos in their place" Lauvra said.

"Hey guys, how many amis are there?" asked Tzippy out of the blue, as she was wont to do.

"Well there's Enjolras, Grantaire, Combeferre, Courfeyac…"

"Joly, L'aigle, Feuilly, Jehan, Bahorel, and that's it, I think'

"Nine then."

Tzippy got an insane light in her eyes and started muttering "The company of the Ring shall be Nine; and the Nine Walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders that are evil. Where is my notebook?"

"I don't like the sound of this" Lauvra said.

Then something hit Rei, whom Tzippy had forced to read the books. "Oh my gosh. You _are_ kidding, aren't you?"

"Would I kid about something like this?" Tzippy asked, the manic gleam still there.

"Well, we really should have seen this coming".


	2. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Don't own Les Mis or Lord of the Rings, and a lot of this chapter is quoted from LotR, and this is, in fact, plagiarism if you don't listen to this. It all belongs Tolkien, or his estate or whatever. IT'S NOT MINE! Thank you for your attention.

**1. Concerning College Students**

This book is largely concerned with college students, and from its pages a reader may discover much of their character and a little of their history. College students are loud young men with big ideas. They are set aside from those boys who do not go to college by the simple fact that they do not actually do anything. They would not know a hard days work if it stole their supper. They spend apparently very little time receiving this fine education that elevates them in social standing; they are more often seen at pubs or cafés then at university. They consider themselves superior to all others, simply because they believe they know everything.

**2. Concerning Absinthe **

Absinthe is a green liquor that, to those familiar to Discworld novels, can be likened to scumble. This would mean that it can not be left too long in a mug, for it will eventually eat its way through the container. Its very high alcoholic content causes it to become a vice of many a college student, though a short-lived one because dead people do not drink.

**3. Of the Ordering of Paris**

Paris is made up of a lot of easily barricaded off streets. Some streets you will find popular with college students are the Rue des Grès, the Rue de la Chanvrerie, the Rue Mondétour, and the Rue du Cynge. College students spend a lot of their time in the Café Musain on the Place Saint Michel or in a wineshop called Corinthe.

**4. Of the Finding of the Ring**

M. Myriel, bishop of Digne, always had a rather dangerous attraction to silver. It is no surprise that when visiting Paris in his youth, he found a beautiful silver ring in a gutter. Hearing a voice behind him, he disappeared in the shadows of an alleyway, and saw a thin, shrewd, and rather transparent looking man ramble by, muttering something about losing "his precious", which his incoherent muttering soon led to the bishop realizing he was talking about the ring. This man has latterly been discovered to be a member of the Patron-Minette, the infamous Babet. M. Myriel guessed that this man had not come into possession of the ring by innocent means, and endeavored to find the rightful owner. When none could be found, the bishop of Digne kept the ring. He found a rather unusual quality it had, which was, if one wore it, it enabled one to give almost kingly speeches, inspirational and enough to bring tears to the eyes. An interesting characteristic, but nothing absurd like turning invisible or something of the like.


End file.
